


Two More Makes Four

by lilliankayl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is late to an ultrasound appointment for John. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two More Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [travelling-deerstalker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=travelling-deerstalker).



> I own nothing. This is a gift for travelling-deerstalker on Tumblr

Two More Makes Four

 

Sherlock Holmes was many things, a genius, the world’s only consulting detective, a self-proclaimed ash expert, and at the moment late for John’s ultrasound appointment. The pregnant doctor was six months along and growing impatient. His mate was nearly twenty minutes late, and the technician was not going to wait much longer. After another five minutes the cool jelly was poured on John’s bump and the wand was placed on his stomach. He watched and waited for the image of the child inside of him to appear. Just as the image showed up, Sherlock burst through the door, panting, with a smile on his face.  
“John.” he said after taking a moment to catch his breath. He winced a bit at the icy glare he received from his mate, but stood to be by the Omega’s side. He took John’s hand in his own and kissed it gently.  
“Twenty five minutes Sherlock.” John said, feeling annoyed and relieved at the same time. “I waited for you for as long as I could. I left you notes around the flat, I texted you a reminder.”  
“I know beloved, and I am sorry for being late, truly. I didn’t mean to get caught up in my work.” Sherlock explained. He waited for a reaction from John, and was puzzled when none came. He found his mate’s eyes glued to the screen where the ultrasound showed two little pups growing inside of John.  
“Brilliant.” He whispered with a smile on his face. The smile on the detective’s face only grew even more when he heard his mate’s chuckle and reply.  
“That’s my line, you git.”  
The pair shared a soft kiss and both felt excitement bubbling inside of them at the idea of their little family.


End file.
